Merci pour tout
by L.Q.Fabray001
Summary: À l'approche de son mariage, Quinn pense à toute l'histoire qui entoure son couple. La vie n'a pas toujours été rose, mais Rachel n'a jamais véritablement laisser la blonde tomber. SPOILERS de la 4eme saison. Rated M parce que ça va quand même finir avec du language sex si on poursuit l'avanture!


Petit OS qui finira p-e en fanfict tout édpendant de mon temps et de vos REVIEWS si IMPORTANTS! (Ps je suis canadienne donc pas d'expression française ;) )

* * *

**Merci pour tout**

Je la regarde. Son souffle, paisible et doux effleure ma peau, me chatouillant un peu. La douceur de ses traits m'émeut souvent. J'imagine qu'elle le devine puisqu'elle ne s'est jamais plainte du fait que je parle peu en sa présence. Les draps arrêtent leur présence sur son corps à l'endroit de ses reins et les rayons de soleil illuminent sa chevelure. La journée s'annonce plutôt bien avec autant de soleil aussi tôt… Après autant de recherches, nous nous sommes enfin trouvées. Le destin reste une chose qui me fascinera toujours d'ailleurs. Si je n'étais pas revenue dans ce local de choral, elle ne serait pas dans mon lit en ce beau matin de samedi. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu du plus profond de mon cœur que quelqu'un m'aime de tout son être tout comme Rachel le fait. Elle a se cœur d'enfant tellement pur… moi qui croyais que ce cœur serait sa perte j'avais particulièrement tord. Je caresse la peau de son épaule avec douceur, de peur de la réveiller. J'entends sa respiration et me perds dans mes souvenirs avant qu'elle ne se réveille pour me trimbaler au magasin pour les robes de mariées.

_-Flashback-_

_Première journée d'école; l'été avait été long et tortueux grâce à ma traditionnelle solitude. Mes parents ne quittent jamais Lima, ni moi d'ailleurs. Ma sœur : Franny, viens quelques fois nous voir, le temps de nous raconter à quel point son nouveau copain est fabuleux, le temps que papa se fâche parce qu'elle a maintenant 23 ans et qu'elle butine toujours sans trouver d'époux, le temps que ma mère se fasse de fausses idées sur la famille. Bref, j'en avais presque hâte de recommencer les cours… Je me lève, péniblement au son de mon réveil matin, puis descends voir ma mère et mon père se disputer pour ensuite remonter à ma chambre avec des céréales pour m'adonner à mon rituel de préparation d'école. Question d'être à mon meilleur. _

…

_Marchant dans les couloirs avec mes libres fraichement acquits, je me dirige vers mon casier. Au passage, j'entends des rires, puis comme je me retourne, je vois une fille se faire arroser de ce breuvage glacé vendu à la cafétéria : une slush. La petite brunette semble avoir été surprise par la température soudainement sous zéro. Ma réaction : le rire. Qui aurait fait différemment de toute manière?_

_-Fin du flashback-_

Je crois qu'elle se réveille, elle a bougé son petit doigt. Trêve de rêverie, l'action va bientôt commencer. Je ferai mieux de simplement attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant de préparer le petit déjeuné, sinon elle va s'énerver, croyant que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'aller pour les robes ayant obtenue ma nuit de sexe intense.

Rachel : Mhmm…

Quinn : *Lui embrasse l'épaule et chuchote* Tu es encore nue ma chérie, laisse-moi te couvrir d'Accord?

Rachel : Mhmm moui…

Quinn : *remonte le drap en douceur* Je te prépare le petit-déj et je reviens te tenir compagnie au lit? Je tiens à commencer la journée en douceur plutôt que comme tous nos autres matins si ça ne te dérange pas… *Se lève, enfile un long t-shirt écrit YALE dessus et descend à la cuisine*

Je vais lui préparer un café et quelques fruits en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle enjolive ma vie comme elle a habitude de le faire depuis qu'on se connait. Je descends péniblement les escaliers qui mènent à la cuisine. J'adore les style qu'elle a choisie pour notre loft, j'ai bien fait de lui faire confiance, elle a meilleur gout pour les décors intérieurs que ses vêtements lorsque nous étions à McKinley… la pauvre. Je prépare mon expresso et son latte en ricanant un peu. Le son et l'odeur du café me sortent de ma torpeur et je transporte tout ça dans un grand plateau dont j'ai fait l'acquisition exactement pour ça. Je la retrouve assise dans le lit, me fixant et abordant se sourire naturel qu'elle adopte avec moi quand je lui fais plaisir.

Rachel : Pour les fois ou tu es la matinale de nous deux, ça fait plaisir à voir, tu sais. Quoique je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas séduisante à moitié endormit à te cacher le visage sous les oreillers pour continuer à trainer au lit…

Quinn : Ça va, je sais ce que tu voulais dire.

Je lui souris et pose le plateau au pied du lit et m'assois près d'elle pour placer une main autour de sa fine taille.

Rachel : Mon latte? Wow, étonnant que tu ne te sois pas cuisiner de bacon… tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ou quoi?

Elle ricane et se trouve drôle, s'en est attendrissant plus qu'offensant.

Quinn : Non, j'aime te voir de bonne humeur par ma faute le matin c'est tout.

Elle mange déjà les fraises et je lui embrasse l'épaule pour ensuite prendre ma tasse de café

Rachel : Ton café sans sucre et imbuvable encore?

Quinn : J'aime qu'il soit fort eheh.

Rachel : On a une horaire charger aujourd'hui, sans vouloir changer de sujet drastiquement, on doit faire plusieurs boutique parce que je ne crois pas que nous aurons la chance de trouver la robe parfaite dans la première boutique que nous allons faire. Nos robes doivent être LES bonnes. Sans oublier qu'il faut préparer les invitations en choisissant les cartons! Il faut que toutes les couleurs s'accordent ensemble aussi. Mais, avant même les invitations, j'ai prévue d'aller choisir le gâteau! Je te rassure on ne fera pas tout ça aujourd'hui par contre.

Elle termine son discourt avec un grand sourire et moi je termine ma tasse, toujours aussi calme.

Quinn : Mhmm, aucun problème. Je suis bien consciente qu'un mariage demande de l'organisation mon amour… Donc, aussi bien se vêtir et y aller non?

Rachel : Je t'aime *sourit encore plus*.

Quinn : *Timide et sourit en retour* Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos reviews pour la suite!


End file.
